hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliwood
Eliwood is an abomination. He is based upon the character from Fire Emblem. They use teamwork and flanking to their advantage. He has 20 levels in Outsider, Rogue, and Cleric, 10 in Void Incarnate, and 40 in Crusader. It may look like Eliwood is mounted, but the horse is part of his body, like a centaur. It still gives him the mounted bonuses, however. Eliwood was created by Johnathon as a part of his "new human" plan. That is, they are human-like, but superior in many ways. The room where he is battled, second in Kary's Tower, is modeled after the field in Chapter 28 (Valorous Roland); that is, there's multiple paths, with fire traps in the way. However, Eliwood, being a fire-based "new human", is immune to their effects. =Eliwood= Size/Type: Medium Outsider good Hit Dice: 40d8+30d6+40d10+2090 (2990) Initiative: +23 Speed: 40 ft. Armor Class: 73 (+25 Natural, +15 dex, +23 AC), Touch 25, Flat-footed 58 Base Attack/Grapple: +110*/+144 Attack: Durandal +170 (2d8+59, 17-20, x4 +10d6 sneak attack, +4 +4d6 vs dragons, + 27-31d6 Iaijitsu Damage) Full Attack: Durandal +170/+165/+160/+155 (2d8+59, 17-20, x4 +10d6 sneak attack, +4 +4d6 vs dragons, + 24-28d6 Iaijitsu Damage) Smite (+14 hit/+ 28 damage) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Sneak Attack +10d6, Furious Counterstrike, Spells (cleric 20), Martial level 75, Crippling Strike, Opportunist, Smite 4/day Special Qualities: Abomination Traits, fast healing 25, regeneration 25, SR 55, DR 15/epic, Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Improved Uncanny Dodge (20), Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Null Strike, Indomitable Soul, Zealous Surge (reroll save 1/day), Steely Resolve (60), Fire Absorbtion Saves: Fort +76, Ref +72, Will +86 Abilities: Str 78, Dex 40, Con 48, Int 30, Wis 36, Cha 38 Skills: Balance +128, Bluff +127, Concentration +132, Escape Artist +128, Hide +128, Iaijitsu Focus +127, Intimidate +127, Knowledge (Arcana, Religion, The Planes) +123, Listen +126, Martial Lore +123, Move Silently +128, Ride +128, Search +123, Sense Motive +126, Sleight of Hand +128, Spellcraft +126, Spot +126, Swim +100, Tumble +128, Feats: Great Fortitude®, Dexterous Fortitude®, Overwhelming Critical (LS), Devastating Critical (LS DC 99), Superior Initiative, Spellcasting Harrier, Weapon Focus (LS) &, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (LS), Improved Initiative, Diehard &, Extend Spell, Persistent Spell, Divine Metamagic (Persistent Spell), Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver), Lingering Damage, Mounted Combat, Ride-by Attack, Spirited Charge, Combat Expertise, Quick Draw, Combat Reflexes, Improved Disarm, Tenacious Magic (Divine Power, Air Walk)**, Quicken Spell, Automatic Quicken (9)***, Multispell, Epic Skill Focus (Iaijitsu Focus), Great Smiting Alignment: Neutral Good Song: Fire Emblem Domains: Good/War Abomination Traits: Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to Energy Drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; fire resistance 20; cold resistance 20; nondetection; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. Regeneration: Eliwood takes normal damage from evil weapons and Cold-based Spells and weapons. Absorbs Fire damage at a ratio of 100% Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the shadowdancer is wearing light armor or no armor. Slippery Mind (Ex): This ability represents the rogue’s ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If a rogue with slippery mind is affected by an enchantment spell or effect and fails her saving throw, she can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. She gets only this one extra chance to succeed on her saving throw. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (1 time) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Steely Resolve (60): retains 60 damage until next round, gives (pool/5) bonus to hit/damage. Crippling Strike (Ex): A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Iajitsu Focus: 127+d20 (+24d6 - +28d6 damage vs. flatfooted). Possessions: *''Durandal'' :Longsword +25 – (2d8+25 (17-20x2 (is keen)) :Enhancements: Keen; x2 damage if mounted; +4, +4d6 vs. dragons; +6 Str. *''Armor of the Knight'' :Full plate +15 – (+23 AC) :Enhancements: 30% negate crits, resist spells by 25%; :If good, +4 Wis and Cha. *Potion of Body Ring: +2 Con Common Maneuvers/Stances: *''Divine Surge'' Spirit: 1 melee attack at +75d6 damage *''Crusader's Strike'' Spirit: if attack hits, +1d6+75 hp. *''Castigating Strike'' Spirit: +75d6 damage on strike, fort DC 31 or -2 penalty on attack rolls for 1 minute. All enemies in 30' burst take 47d6 damage and -2 penalty on attack rolls for 1 minute (Fort save halves damage and negates penalty). *''Foehammer'' Spirit: +75d6 damage, penetrates damage reduction *''Radiant Charge'' Spirit: +75d6 damage vs. evil; DR 10/- for remainder of round. *''Strike of Righteous Vitality'' Spirit: +1100 Hp. *''Ancient Mountain Hammer'' Dragon: +75d6 damage, penetrates damage reduction *''Earthstrike Quake'' Dragon: 20' ground (Reflex 51 negates; fall prone, Concentration vs spells in area (DC = 20+spell level) *''Mountain Tombstone Strike'' Dragon: +2d6 Con damage. *''Aura of Triumph'' Spirit Stance (good): +4 hp every time you hit an evil opponent. *''Immortal Fortitude'' Spirit Stance: cannot die to HP damage (if you would, make a fort save (DC = Negative HP), stay at 1 hp) after 3 saves, stance dissipates. *''Thicket of Blades'' Spirit Stance: Any action threatened enemy takes provokes an attack of opportunity. Bonus Items: *''Devoted Spirit Sword'': Extraordinary Longsword+20 :Damage: 1d8+20, 19-20;slashing, :Enchantments: Aptitude (Copies weapon feats), +1 Dodge to AC :Special: Strike of Righteous Vitality; If you hit a threatening opponent with at least 1 alignment difference, you or 1 ally within 10' benefits from a "Heal" Spell, with the caster level equal to your HD. Category:Dungeons and Dragons